


Hopes and Dreams

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-06
Updated: 2002-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sunday June 17, 2007**

Josh finally let the nurse take Noah to the nursery, he walked down with them and watched through the window as his son drifted off to sleep. Coming back to Donna's room he found her sound asleep and stretched over most of the small bed.

Josh pulled one of the soft upholstered chairs closer to the end of the bed, taking off his shoes and propping them on the end of the bed before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The nurse brought Noah back around 6:00 AM to be fed and Donna woke groggily, shaking it off she happily took the hungry infant and brought him to her breast.

The nurse smiled and left them alone. Josh slept quietly at the end of the bed. Noah ate contentedly and Donna rubbed his back softly finally bringing him to rest in the crook of her arm.

It was the first time since she had given birth to him that Donna was alone with her son. She took a quick inventory of his pieces and parts, he looked very much like Olivia did on her first day in the world.

After cataloguing Noah's features she took a second to evaluate her own health. She appeared to be in less pain than last night and her lethargy was lifting with the presence of the baby.

Soon Josh gurgled and spluttered and woke. Donna watched him and giggled as he tried to figure out where he was and why he thought sleeping in that position was a good idea. In a few moments he realized why he was sleeping in a hospital room and turned to Donna, she smiled and he returned it easily.

"Good Morning," he murmured scratching his jaw and standing from the chair.

"Good Morning," Donna chirped as she sat up straighter on the bed.

He came to the head of the bed and kissed her gently, placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on the blankets surrounding their baby.

The nurse returned to take Noah for some tests, standard stuff, and brought Donna her breakfast. Donna picked at the food and pushed some of it toward Josh. There was coffee for Josh as well which he drank thankfully.

"Did you call Toby?"

"Last night after you fell asleep, he and Margaret send their congratulations. They are going to come by at 1:00 for visiting hours and bring Olivia."

"Is she OK?"

"She never woke up, Toby carried her upstairs after we left and she was still asleep when I called. I told Margaret to call my cell if anything happened."

"Good," Donna sipped her juice and relaxed back against the pillows.

"You need anything?"

Donna thought for a second and a small grin crept over her face, "My feet are a little cold."

"I've got just the thing," Josh grinned back and got up from his spot on the side of the bed.

He went to her bag and pulled out a thick pair of white socks. He pulled the blankets away from her feet and took one foot in his hands, raising it to his lips he kissed the instep before rubbing some warmth into the appendages and encasing them in the warm socks.

Tucking the blankets back around her he smiled and asked, "Better?"

"Much," she whispered softly and reached for his hands pulling him back to her side. He stretched out next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Soon Donna drifted back to sleep.

*****

Margaret poked her head around the door first, "Everyone dressed?"

"Yes, come in," Donna called happily, glad to see her other child.

Margaret came in with a huge bouquet of flowers and several small gift bags. Toby followed closely with Olivia in his arms.

"Mommy!" Olivia declared in a soft tone that brimmed with excitement.

"Hello sweetie," Donna held out her arms and Toby placed Olivia on the bed. The little girl crawled into her mother's arms and snuggled against her shoulder. Donna kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"Where's the baby?" Margaret took a seat and looked around.

"Josh took him to the Oriole's game, something about `it's never too soon...'" Donna laughed and Margaret smirked at her.

"He's just getting his hearing tested, Josh went to pick him up in the nursery."

"How do you feel?" Toby asked as he sat in the other chair.

"Good," Donna shrugged, "I want to thank you both for all you've done. It was so much easier for us knowing Olivia was with the two of you."

"It was our pleasure," Margaret smiled and Donna realized she and Toby were holding hands.

Josh wheeled the small plastic bassinet in to the room and smiled at their guests.

"Hey buddy, look at this, you've already got visitors."

Margaret leapt up form her seat and rushed over to look at the baby.

"Oh he's so cute," Margaret gushed as Josh moved to Donna's side and put a hand on Olivia's head.

"Hi there buttercup," Josh leaned down to kiss her hair.

"Hi Daddy," Olivia smiled warily at her father before moving her eyes back to the bassinet.

"May I?" Margaret indicated the baby.

"Of course," Donna smiled as Margaret scooped up the baby and cradled him in her arms.

Soon Leo came by with more flowers and more gifts, including the smallest baseball cap Donna had ever seen. The adults chatted while Noah slept quietly and Olivia stayed curled against her mother's side.

Finally Toby realized the Lyman's needed a little time with their two children, so he suggested a late lunch for he and Margaret and Leo. They would come back and pick up Olivia before the end of visiting hours.

When they were alone Josh went over and picked up the baby. He sat in the chair near the bed and looked at Olivia.

"Would you like to come meet your new brother?"

Olivia stared wide-eyed at the small person in her father's arms and curled closer to Donna.

"It's OK honey, you can go say hello to the baby," Donna encouraged her.

"OK," Olivia looked from her mother to her father trusting they knew what they were doing.

Donna lifted her carefully off the bed and she walked to Josh's side. With Noah in the crook of one arm, he opened his other arm to invite Olivia to sit on his lap. She crawled onto his knee and he held his arm around her to support her.

"Olivia, this is Noah," Josh introduced the two siblings.

Olivia did not say anything, she just looked at the tiny bundle with a face. Then she hid her face in Josh's shoulder.

"Olivia?" Josh questioned and looked over at Donna who just shrugged.

Olivia was not a shy child by nature. From Donna she inherited her friendliness and from Josh a certain gregariousness that she exuded when she walked in the room. Olivia Lyman would walk up to you and say hello without prompting. To see her cowering from her own brother was a little disconcerting.

With Olivia clinging to Josh's neck, he reached around and maneuvered one of Noah's tiny arms from the blanket.

"Hi Olivia," Josh started in a funny voice, "I'm Noah," when Olivia looked up Josh waved Noah's little hand at her.

Once she saw the hand moving she looked closer, quickly realizing that it was actually a person in the blanket.

"It's very nice to meet you," Josh continued and Donna giggled.

"That's you Daddy," Olivia exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Josh said in his proud father voice.

"Cause babies can't talk," Olivia giggled.

"OK, you caught me."

"Can I touch him?" Olivia looked up, serious now.

"Sure, just be careful," Josh nodded.

Olivia reached out her small hand, made larger in comparison to her brother, and touched Noah's arm. The soft blue sleeper was warm from his body heat and the blankets and Olivia rubbed her fingers against it.

Josh didn't realize it, but he was holding his breath and when he looked at Donna there were tears in her eyes.

Finally Olivia's fingers made their way to Noah's tiny hand, she curled her fingers around his and held it gently. The baby opened it's bright blue eyes and looked at Olivia and gurgled. Josh hoped the baby wouldn't start to cry just now.

"Hello," Olivia finally spoke to the baby and then she smiled at Josh and he knew it was OK.

Just then a flash went off and Olivia and Josh turned to find CJ standing in the doorway. The moment was broken, but Josh had felt it happen, Olivia had fallen in love with her brother. She had vowed in that one little word to take care of him and play with him and fight with him, whatever life brought them.

Later Josh would realize Olivia was too young to be conscious of those thoughts, but that didn't make them any less real.

CJ came in for a visit and Josh decided to take Olivia to the cafeteria for a snack. As he left the room he noticed the Secret Service Agent winked at Olivia and Olivia waived back, what an odd life they lived.

CJ took Noah from Josh before he left and was sitting next to Donna's bed holding the small child as she and Donna chatted.

"You feeling OK?"

"I am," Donna smiled.

"He's beautiful."

"He is," Donna didn't even try to sound modest.

******

Toby and Margaret had the house all ready for its newest occupant. Donna had been quite well-prepared, especially with the couple extra weeks, but Margaret had gotten fresh groceries and put clean sheets on all the beds.

Donna admonished her for doing too much, but thanked her nonetheless for being so thoughtful. By 8:00 PM of her first day home from the hospital Donna was literally falling asleep on her feet.

Josh took the receiver for the baby monitor and pulled Donna by her hand to bed. He helped her off with her clothes and slid a nightgown over her head before pulling back the covers on the bed.

Donna was asleep before her head hit the pillow and Josh took the baby monitor and went down to his study. Josh had taken the summer semester off to spend with Donna and the kids, but he was working on an article for a journal. He wrote and had some coffee listening to the light steady breathing of his son.

Around midnight Josh crawled in to bed next to Donna, wrapping his arms around her and drifting off a couple of hours before Noah woke for his first meal of the night.

After the second feeding Donna did not come right back to bed. Josh waited for a little while, but finally got up to look for her. She wasn't in either of the kids' rooms, so he went downstairs.

He found her in the kitchen, eating some leftover pasta salad.

"Hungry?" he smirked at her.

"Starving," she had jumped a little at his voice, but quickly recovered.

"Want some?" she held out the serving dish she was eating out of.

"No thanks," Josh grabbed a glass and the milk and joined her at the table.

"Thanks for letting me sleep earlier," she held his hand on the table.

"You're very welcome, I figure we'll have some odd sleeping habits over the next few months."

"That is true, I am wide awake right now," she looked at the clock that announced 4:23 AM.

"The lawn needs to be mowed," Josh suggested.

"You are very funny. I was thinking of something a little less strenuous."

"We'll come up with something," Josh smiled and led her back to bed.

Curling together under the covers, Josh took Donna's face between his hands and kissed her leisurely. His tongue slipped between her lips and slid against hers eliciting a moan from Donna.

"Mmmm, nice," Donna whispered as her lips moved to his neck, her hands stroking his bare back.

After about 20 minutes of kissing and touching Donna began to yawn and soon she was asleep again, Josh following her for a few more hours of sleep.

*****

"Margaret is taking Olivia for the night," Donna announced as Josh came in with the mail.

"That's nice," Josh mumbled without looking at her.

"Your hair is on fire," Donna tried.

"That's nice," Josh mumbled again.

"The Republicans have abducted our children," she deadpanned.

"That's ni… what?" Josh's head snapped up.

"Just trying to get your attention," Donna smiled.

"I'm sorry I was just reading this letter from my mother's lawyer," Josh handed it to Donna.

She read silently as a slow smile spread across her face, "That's amazing."

"That was my mom," Josh smiled.

"She endowed an entire wing of a hospital in Olivia's name?" Donna questioned the words on the page in front of her.

"She did. Jack had told me a portion of her money went to charity, but he didn't have all the details. They want us to go to the dedication."

"Of course we'll go. When is it?" she looked at the paper.

"September, in Connecticut," Josh read over her shoulder.

"That's fine, we can take Noah by then. Maybe Margaret can come and help us out, I'll ask her later when she picks up Olivia."

"Why is she picking up Olivia?"

"She's keeping Olivia tonight, I told you that right before the Republican thing," Donna smiled.

"Oooh, so it's just the three of us tonight," Josh waggled his eyebrows as Donna yawned and swatted at him with a dish towel.

Margaret arrived right on time and Donna went up to get Olivia. Josh was in his bedroom reading when Donna stuck her head in.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She was in her room," Josh looked up surprised.

"She's not in there," Donna looked in the guest room before heading towards the nursery.

"I have the baby monitor on, I didn't hear her," Josh followed.

Donna opened the door and stopped in her tracks. Olivia was standing next to the crib, her hands on the bars and she was just staring at Noah.

"Olivia," Donna started quietly, "Margaret is here."

Olivia turned toward her parents and smiled a big open smile.

"I like him," Olivia announced as she exited the room, leaving both of her parents slack-jawed in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday July 17, 2007**

"Thanks for stopping by mi amour," CJ smiled over her coffee cup.

"No problem, I was in the city for a meeting. Hey, nice digs," Josh looked around CJ's office.

"Not too bad, but it looks pretty similar to when Abbey was here," CJ shrugged.

"I never made it to the East Wing the whole four years we were here. Abbey always found me," Josh smirked.

"That she did," CJ giggled.

"So what's up?" Josh sat and clapped his hands together.

"I was wondering what you had planned for Donna's birthday."

"Well, I hadn't actually thought about it yet, it's still 4 days away you know," Josh looked sheepishly at the First Lady.

"Well let me give you some help, I am taking her and Olivia out for the day. Can you stay with the munchkin?"

"Sure, but where are you going?" Josh looked mildly hurt that he was being left out.

"I thought I'd take her and Livvie for a real girls day out, massages, manicures, hair, shopping, tea at the Ritz, the whole nine yards."

"That is a capital idea, she's been a little mopey since the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, more so than last time. This could be just the thing. Well, that and my gift," Josh smiled.

"What did you get her?" CJ perked up.

"No way Claudia Jean. You are worse with secrets than, than Sam for God's sake!"

"Come on I'll keep the secret," CJ bounced up and down on her chair, "I want to know!"

"Very mature Ceej," Josh crossed his arms and sat back in the chair.

"Now what do I need to do besides watch the baby?"

"Have her and Olivia dressed and ready to go by 10:00 AM, they should wear something loose and casual. Then, if you were a really good husband, you'd have a nice dinner waiting for her when she gets home. I'll keep Olivia for the night and I will send Donna home dressed to the nines."

"This gets better and better by the minute. You're a good friend CJ," Josh stood and walked around to kiss her cheek.

"It's my pleasure."

****

**Saturday July 21, 2007**

"Are you sure she said casual?" Donna yelled from the bedroom to Josh in the bathroom.

She was standing in front of the open closet in her underwear.

"Yes, casual, but not quite that casual," Josh came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am going out with the First Lady, I feel like I should wear a suit or something," Donna flipped through her clothes, "not that any of my suits fit any more."

"Donna, you look fantastic," Josh raised his eyebrows and squeaked a little.

"For a woman who has had two children maybe," Donna pouted.

"I'm pretty sure you could poll a lot of women, children or not, and they would happily take on this body for a while," Josh ran his hands down her sides and settled them on her hips.

"Whatever. Did she want me to wear casual so I wouldn't have to humiliate myself by squeezing into something fitted?"

"No, I am almost certain she did not have that in mind," Josh shook his head.

"How about this?" Donna pulled out a flowy pair of cotton pants and matching tank top.

"Perfect," Josh kissed her and headed off to get Olivia ready.

Finally Donna was ready, she slipped on a pair of sandals and put her hair up in a clip. It seemed since she had Noah her hair was stringy and lifeless, her nails kept breaking and her skin was a mess.

Donna came downstairs and found Josh and Olivia sitting on the couch watching CNN. Olivia was wearing a sun dress and sandals, her hair in pig tails.

"Well hello there Miss Olivia," Donna kissed the little girl.

"Happy Birthday Mommy," she smiled and then looked at Josh who nodded his approval.

"Why thank you," Donna sat between the two of them, Josh's arm coming around her shoulders automatically.

"You're welcome," she went back to watching CNN.

Soon the doorbell rang and Donna answered it to find CJ leaning against the frame.

"Let's go, the birthday train is moving out," CJ announced loudly.

"That looks more like a limo," Donna laughed as she looked around CJ to the long black car parked in front of her house.

"That it is Donnatella, that it is," CJ smiled.

Olivia joined them and Josh wished them fun on their day. Donna kept thinking of things to tell Josh about Noah, but Josh insisted he and the man child would be just fine.

By 2:00 CJ, Donna and Olivia had been pampered beyond their wildest dreams. Massages at 10:30, manicures at 11:30, facials at 12:30 and hair at 1:00. Donna felt like a new woman as they headed out into the beautiful summer day.

"CJ, that was wonderful, thank you," Donna smiled as they sat down for tea at the Ritz.

"You are most welcome, but the day is not yet over. Next we eat, regroup, and head out for some shopping," CJ tickled Olivia who laughed.

"I like shopping," Olivia nodded.

"It runs in the family," Donna grinned.

The three ladies enjoyed their tea sandwiches and scones with cream and jam. There were little fruit tarts and chocolate covered strawberries as well as fruited breads and tea cookies.

"Do the British really eat this every day?"

"There are variations on the theme," CJ nodded, "you don't have to have all of the courses, but you know, for special occasions," CJ shrugged as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

Olivia sat very properly in the high back chair, her ankles crossed demurely as she devoured a chocolate covered strawberry. Donna had put a bib on her, but her hands and face were covered with chocolate.

"We're going to have to take you back for another facial," CJ laughed as she cleaned her up.

The manager came over to welcome CJ and express his pleasure in her attendance. He brought over a rose for Olivia and wished Donna a happy birthday.

"Next stop, Saks," CJ charged onward.

The women laughed their way through store after store, relaxed and comfortable. CJ had called ahead and had dresses waiting for both of them at each store. CJ had given them their sizes and color preferences ahead of time and the sales people were thrilled to help the First Lady choose some new gowns.

"I have no real need for formal wear," Donna admitted.

"You need something for the hospital dedication in September," CJ offered.

"I was just going to wear a suit," Donna countered.

"Oh no, a suit is fine for the actual dedication, but there is always some formal shindig afterwards."

"Really? Well then by all means, let's buy a gown!"

Donna settled on a beautiful emerald green dress, CJ whistled and cat-called as she modeled it.

"Not too bad," Donna looked at herself in the mirror.

"That is an understatement," CJ laughed as she sat on a big overstuffed chair in a floor-length black chiffon dress.

"Pretty," Olivia agreed from her spot on the floor.

"How about something not so fancy?"

"Instead?" Donna asked.

"No, you're getting the green one. I mean in addition to, you know for something less formal."

"I have just the thing," the sales girl rushed out and returned with a lovely red silk cocktail dress. It fit Donna perfectly and CJ could see how pleased she was with it.

"It's gorgeous," Donna whispered reverently as she ran her hands down the front of the dress. It was a simple slip dress, but the finest of materials and a perfect cut made it fall perfectly.

"Good, glad you like it, it's already paid for, wear it home," CJ stood up and headed to the dressing room to change.

"Wear it home?" Donna followed her into the dressing room.

"Yeah, unzip me will you? Wear it home, I promise you'll be glad you did," CJ sing-songed.

Soon they were pulling up in front of Donna's house. It was still early, only 7:30 so Donna invited CJ in for dinner.

"Oh no, thank you though. In fact, Olivia and I were chatting and we thought we'd go out for dinner."

"Without me?" Donna pouted.

"Yep, you have dinner plans. Olivia will be staying with me tonight, I'll bring her back in the morning."

"Yeah?" Donna smiled.

"Yeah, it's all set. Go in, have a lovely evening. Happy Birthday," CJ leaned across the limo seat and kissed Donna's cheek.

"Thanks, both of you," she hugged Olivia tight and left her in CJ's care.

Donna entered the house and for the first time since Noah was born she felt like herself. Not the rundown, overworked Mom who had been going through the motions for the past month.

"Wow," Josh startled her out of her reverie as he came down the stairs with Noah in his arms.

"Hi," Donna dropped her keys on the table in the living room and took in the men in front of her.

Josh was wearing a gray suit with a silvery tie, he looked good. Noah, for his part was quite dressed up as well.

"Is that a tux?" Donna giggled.

"Well actually it is a sleeper with a bow tie and some tuxedo studs on it," he indicated the little tux costume he had found for Noah.

"That is the cutest thing ever," Donna cooed as she took the baby from Josh.

"Hello handsome, aren't you adorable?" Donna walked around with the baby.

"Did you have a good day?" Josh kissed one of her bare shoulders.

"I had a great day, thank you. I bought a pretty dress," Donna turned to kiss Josh's lips.

"I know I can see it," Josh ran his hands along her sides.

"No another pretty dress, a fancy one."

"Ooh I like fancy."

"I know you do," Donna smiled and her stomach growled.

"Time for dinner," Josh laughed.

"Sorry, we had tea 5 hours ago, I'm hungry. What about this guy?"

"He had some milk about an hour ago, he drank about an ounce. He should be fine until we're done."

Donna followed Josh into the dining room where a lovely meal was all ready to go. Noah's bouncy chair was sitting right on the table, so Donna placed the baby in it and fastened him in before taking her seat.

Josh and Donna ate and talked and enjoyed their dessert. Noah sat quietly, nodding off at one point, but never disturbing his parents.

"He's waiting until we're asleep?"

"For what?"

"To start screaming," Donna smirked as she picked the baby up to feed him and put him to bed.

"Come back down when you're done, we still have presents," Josh waggled his eye brows.

"OK, how about tea on the patio? I'll bring the baby monitor down."

"Sounds good."

Donna fed Noah and got him settled in his crib. Winding his mobile she closed the door and crept downstairs. The tinny sound of the mobile filtered through the baby monitor in her hand.

She found Josh sitting on a chaise lounge, his suit jacket off and his sleeves rolled up, a neatly wrapped box sitting next him on the ground.

Donna joined him on the chair and leaned back against his chest. Josh leaned forward and kissed her neck, brushing her hair out of his way.

"So, what did you get me? That box looks too small for skis," Donna joked.

"No, it is not skis, ski poles, ski pants or in fact anyway ski related, but I really hope you like it," Josh picked up the box and Donna sat up and turned herself around to face Josh as she untied the ribbon.

Removing the paper Donna found a plain box, lifting the lid and removing the tissue paper Donna found what looked like a legal document.

Reading it carefully and glancing at the photos included in the box Donna looked up, "You bought me a house?"

"A summer house, a beach house really. In Maryland, I figured we could spend some time down there in the summer, but it would also be accessible for just a day trip. It's a little rustic, but it's really beautiful and the beach is private and sandy, there isn't another house within shouting distance," Josh kept rambling and didn't notice Donna's bottom lip trembling.

"You bought me a house?" she repeated quietly.

"Yes, I did. The deed is in your name. If you don't like it we can sell it, or give it to Toby and Margaret as a wedding gift," Josh laughed as he wiped a tear off Donna's cheek.

"Are these good tears?" Josh asked.

"You bought me a house," it was a statement this time and she grabbed his face and kissed him hard before melting into his arms.

They sat outside for another hour talking about the house and when they could go down and see it.

"Now it's not like this house Donna, it's a little rustic. No carpeting, no designer furniture, actually not much furniture at all, but I figured you could work your magic with it, it has a lot of potential."

"Does it have indoor plumbing?"

"Yes, I said I was an outdoorsman, not a cave man," Josh laughed.

"Then it is not too rustic for me," Donna sighed as she leaned back against him again.

"It'll be a good place to write. It's only about 2 hours away, you could just go for the day."

"I can't wait."

*****

**Saturday August 25, 2007**

"I've got crabs!" Toby announced as he lifted the bags from the fish market as proof.

"Nah, too easy," Josh shook his head and proceeded to shuck the corn he had bought from the farm stand.

"Where are the women?" Toby looked around.

"They took a walk on the beach, left us men to our own devices. Donna told me to have dinner ready when they got back," Josh adjusted the umbrella over Noah's seat to keep his fair skin protected.

"Well let's get this show on the road," Toby got up from the lawn chair to start the water for the crabs.

By the time Margaret, Donna and Olivia got back the men had boiled the crabs and the corn, made a salad and baked some potatoes. Donna was very pleased with the meal and informed Josh he would be rewarded later.

"You want to wash the dishes or the kid?" Donna indicated a rather messy Olivia Lyman and a pile of pots and dishes.

"I'll take the kid," Josh decided.

"OK, thanks for cooking," she kissed him.

Margaret helped Donna clean up while Toby and Noah watched the baseball game, the Oriole's were the ESPN 8:00 PM game. Donna had conceded to cable in the summer house, mostly so she wouldn't miss Shark Week on the Discovery Channel.

Josh carried Olivia out in her pajamas, her eyes half-closed and her thumb in her mouth. One of the added benefits of the summer house was how soundly Olivia slept after a fun day on the beach.

Josh took Olivia around to say good night to everyone. She was real big on kissing everyone, especially Noah. She would say good night and kiss him gently before bed every night. Finally they got to Donna who took her in her arms and hugged her close.

"Sleep tight buttercup," Donna kissed her hair.

"Night Mommy," Olivia yawned.

Josh put her to bed. There were three bedrooms in the small beach house. Right now they had the two kids in one room and used the third for guests, tonight Margaret and Toby. That would be OK for now, until the kids got older. Josh was already talking about adding on to the beach house, Donna realized this gift was really for both of them.

The four adults stayed up for a few more hours, although Margaret kept falling asleep on the couch. Noah was a little fussy, but finally ate and settled down around 11:00. Margaret finally woke up around 11:00 as well and decided it was time for bed, she and Toby headed to their room at the front of the house.

Josh and Donna's room was at the back of the house, with a perfect view of the beach. The night air was cool and Donna closed one of the windows, leaving the other open just enough to smell the ocean and hear the fog horn.

"Did you get toothpaste?" Josh asked as he wandered into the bedroom with a toothpasteless brush in his hand.

"Yes, in the CVS bag under the sink," Donna answered as she smoothed lotion on her legs.

Josh went back to the bathroom and found the bag from the pharmacy under the sink. He opened it up and found the toothpaste, among other things.

"Donna, did you have plans for this and many evenings to come?" Josh asked as he dangled the red and white bag off his finger tips.

"That's where I left them," Donna blushed as she realized what Josh had found.

"There's like 100 condoms in here," Josh laughed.

"They were on sale?"

"Admit it Donna, you want me, bad," Josh approached the bed.

"Well, that's true," Donna got up on her knees and crawled to meet him.

"Is it OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. I go to the doctor Monday, but it's been over two months and last time she told me it's really up to me and how I feel," Donna shrugged.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I want you, bad," Donna grinned as Josh jumped on to the bed tossing the bag full of condoms in the vicinity of his night stand.

Josh pushed her playfully on to the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Whoa boy, I plan on using more than one of those tonight, so let's not overexert ourselves," Donna giggled as Josh kissed everywhere his lips could reach.

"It's been over two months Donna, give a guy a break here," Josh mumbled into her breast as he freed it from her nightgown.

"OK, go ahead, have your way with me," Donna flung her arms to the side and let Josh peel the nightgown from her body.

Josh was conveniently only wearing his boxers to begin with so Donna pushed them off his hips as he continued to massage and kiss her breasts. She could feel her desire growing inside her and knew that Josh wouldn't last very long this time around.

She fumbled around on the floor, arching her back and forcing her breasts into Josh's waiting hands as she tried to grab a condom from one of the many boxes on the floor.

Liberating the condom from the package and getting it on to Josh was easier than she thought and soon Josh was sinking into her, both of them gasping at the sensation that they had missed for the past two months.

"Oh God Donna," Josh groaned into her neck as he kissed her.

"Yeah," Donna agreed as she pulled his lips to hers, plunging her tongue in his mouth as his hips began to move.

Josh pushed himself up on his arms, changing his angle and making Donna's breath come in small pants. Just as he went to circle her clit Donna heard a muffled voice in the dark.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked from the door.

"Oh no," Donna whispered and pushed Josh off of her as fast as she could. Josh got his legs twisted in the sheets and fell off the bed with a thud.

"Oww," Josh rubbed his elbow with one hand while he wrapped the sheet around himself with the other.

"What is it sweetie?" Donna asked as she pulled the comforter up around her naked body.

"I'm thirsty," Olivia came further into the room. It was dark in the room, really dark, there wasn't a street light or a neon sign for miles and Donna was immeasurably grateful for that right now.

"I'll get you some water," Josh offered as he stood. He went to the bathroom quickly and removed the condom on his now non-existent erection and grabbed his bathrobe, before picking Olivia up and taking her for water.

A half hour later, after a glass of water and a bed time story Olivia was asleep again.

Josh came back to bed and Donna immediately kissed his sore elbow.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do," Donna laughed.

"So you threw me on the floor?"

"I'm really sorry, can I make it up to you?" Donna asked as she reached between the flaps of his robe to stroke him softly. She felt him stir under her touch and soon they were right back to where they were before the interruption.

"We need another condom," Josh panted before reason left him altogether.

"We've got plenty," Donna giggled as she reached for another.

This time Josh flipped them over, settling Donna on top of him.

"Just in case," Josh smirked.

Donna didn't say another word, she just moved slowly over him, pulling a moan from his body as she sank back down.

Josh was reduced to monosyllabic words and groans as Donna picked up her pace.

Sensing he would not last very long he reached between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit. His other hand was locked with hers, his fingers pressing in to the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

The sea air was slightly damp and soon their skin was covered with a dew, not quite sweat but a light sheen of moisture that made them slide easily against one another. Donna dropped down covering Josh's chest with her own, nibbling on his neck.

Josh adjusted his fingers on her clit and resumed his stroking as Donna's hips moved in small circles on his cock.

Soon she was trembling in his arms, her orgasm ringing throughout her body.

"Oh God Josh," she moaned as she went limp in his arms.

Gathering her strength she began moving over him again, but he was more than ready and came quickly after her, whispering her name harshly into her hair.

"That was pretty good," Donna sighed as she regained her breath.

"Pretty good?" Josh asked indignantly.

"I'll need a couple more times to jog my memory," Donna rolled off of him and stretched out languidly on her side of the bed.

"Oh I'll jog your memory," Josh growled as he pounced on top of her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 29, 2007**

It was nearly 9:00 PM by the time Josh and Donna got the two kids to bed. Josh decided to grab a shower, the salt and sweat of the day coating his skin. Donna had retired to the screen porch and was watching the distant lightning over the ocean.

The sky was nearly dark, the water a shade darker making the horizon a barrier between competing shades of black. Donna watched the approaching storm and sipped a glass of lemonade. She had brought her book out with her, but nature had captured her curiosity this evening.

"Whatcha doing?" Josh startled her as he came out of the house in a pair of boxers, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Watching the lightning," she answered as a low rumble of thunder rolled over them.

"Is that safe?" Josh backed up towards the door.

"Of course it's safe, the storm is still well out to sea," she smiled and held out her hand.

He joined her on the little wicker sofa, the two of them curling around one another to fit, and even then their legs hung over the arm.

"I don't want summer to be over," Josh murmured in her ear.

"Me either, but this weekend is Labor Day," she spoke quietly as well.

"I'm glad I took another semester off. I don't think I could get back in the swing of things. I've turned into a beach bum."

"Just like Australia," Donna giggled.

"Can you believe that was almost five years ago?"

"No, it seems like just yesterday. So much has happened since then, we're so different," Donna shifted so she was laying on top of him.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" Donna kissed his jaw and trailed her fingers through his wet hair.

"May I never forget it," he turned her lips to his and kissed her thoroughly.

*****

**February 2003 – Australia**

"What do you want for din…" Donna was cut off as she turned to ask Josh about their next meal. She was cut off by Josh plunging his tongue into her mouth.

He pushed her back against the kitchen counter and quickly had his hands on her nearly bare back. They had shared their first kiss earlier in the week. They had spent the past two weeks getting to know each other better, getting to know each other beyond the bond of a working relationship, beyond even the deep friendship they had shared in D.C.

From the feeling now growing low in Donna's belly they were about to become even more intimately acquainted. As if reacting to her thought process, she could feel Josh's erection come to life against her stomach.

Quickly he pulled away and stepped away and Donna chided herself for the tiny whimper that escaped her lips, completely against her will.

"I am so sorry," Josh's voice was breathless and deep.

Donna licked her lips, swollen from his, and stepped toward him closing the distance he had just created. She held his face between her hands and looked him right in the eye, finally allowing herself to see the love there. Oh sure, she had noticed it in fleeting moments in the past.

It was there when he gave her the skiing book a few Christmas's ago; she saw it again when she helped him up the stairs the day he came home from the hospital. She had even seen it through the pain of his recovery. She had never before believed it would be permissible for her to accept it though.

"I love you," she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, a gentle and chaste accompaniment to her bold declaration.

"I love you too," his face lit up with a huge smile that forced his dimples out and made him look ten years younger.

This was how it was supposed to be, not in anger or pain or sorrow, but in paradise. They found their way to this beautiful place and it was here they declared their love. Relaxed and happy, they stepped into a new phase of life, together.

The reality of their words filtered from their hearts and minds to their bodies and soon Donna was the one pushing, walking them back toward her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked as he noticed where they ended up.

Donna just nodded and untied the knot at her side holding her sarong together. Josh had gotten used to seeing Donna in very little clothing. Bikinis and short sun dresses were common in the Australian climate, but the sight of Donna standing before him in nothing but a pair of panties was nearly his undoing.

"That little tie on the side was all that was preventing me from seeing you naked?" Josh was impressed with his ability to speak in complete sentences.

"Uh huh." Donna nodded slowly as she reached for his tee shirt and pulled it up and off. He was already tanned after only a couple of weeks and his skin had a smooth sun-weathered feel. She moved her hands over the plains of his back and down to the waist of his shorts.

With confident fingers she undid the button at the top and lowered the zipper. Josh was grinning at her.

"What?" she blushed at his stare.

"Finally," he pulled her closer and kissed her again, giddy at the ability to do so without fear of the fallout.

Donna managed to get him out of his shorts while they kissed and soon they were tumbling on to her bed, desperate to touch every part of one another.

Not surprisingly they found a rhythm to this as they had all other aspects of life. Since they met it had always been easy between them. She had once jokingly told him she was "in tune" with him, but it was true.

Soon he had pushed her up to the head of the bed, arranging the pillows behind her for support before he kissed his way down her body. Taking her panties off as he went he was soon ready to taste her.

Spreading her thighs he could feel the heat radiate from her, he could smell her desire and he felt himself getting harder. He began by kissing the soft skin on the inside of her thighs, spurned on by the soft whimpers she was making.

"Oh Josh," she whispered reverently as she dropped a hand to the top of his head.

He picked up his pace, lapping at her center until she was squirming under his hands and mouth. Her breath was labored and as he felt her body go rigid under his touch she screamed his name in a way he had only ever dreamed she would.

As he kissed himself back up her body he chuckled at the look on her face.

"You OK there Donnatella?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled and caressed his face, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue.

"I want you so bad," Josh groaned as Donna stroked his shaft.

"You have me Josh, you've had me for a very long time," Donna tugged on his shoulder so he was on top of her, pushing into her.

"Do we need? Should I get? Do we even have?" Josh rambled as he kissed and sucked at her nipples.

"No, we don't. I'm on the pill," Donna was now desperate to have him inside her, to feel him surround her and fill her.

"Now Josh," she groaned.

"Kay," he agreed quickly and sank down, waiting as her body accepted him the way her heart had already.

He moved slowly, kissing her, stroking her hair. He murmured words of love and respect. He told her how proud he was of who she had become, how he felt like a better human being for knowing her, for loving her. He told her never wanted to be without her.

She answered with loving touches and small cries of pleasure, letting her body speak for her.

Finally as he came rushing to his climax Josh mimicked the movement of his cock inside her with his tongue in her mouth, the rhythm driving her to another orgasm as his own took over his body.

As he collapsed on top of her she wrapped her arms and legs around him, unwilling to let him go. He turned his head to the side so he could gulp in some air, his lungs burning.

"Marry me?"

"OK," she kissed the top of his head and drifted off for a restful nap.

*****

The storm was getting closer as Josh and Donna skipped down memory lane. Thick fat rain drops were falling on the slate steps outside the porch and the thunder was coming, louder and more frequent.

"We were so lucky," Donna kissed his ear as she talked to him.

"Yeah, we still are, but Australia was special. Don't you think we're better, as a couple I mean, because we had that time together, alone."

"I do, we were meant for this Josh, but it just never seemed to be the right time, Australia made us realize what we were missing."

"I want to go back," Josh held her close and listened to the surf.

"When Noah's a little bigger, it's a really hard trip," Donna snuggled into his bare chest.

The wind picked up blowing the rain through the screen as the lightning brightened the night.

"We better batten down the hatches," Donna struggled to get up from their embrace.

"Do you think it'll get bad?" Josh asked, his voice noticeably higher than normal.

"Nah, I'm sure it will move through soon."

"What if it turns into a hurricane?"

"It's not going to turn into a hurricane. Hurricanes form in the Caribbean, not off the coast of Maryland," Donna laughed and hauled him to his feet. They unrolled the plastic awnings and went to bed, locking the door behind them.

******

"Are you sad to be back?" Margaret asked over lunch.

"No, not sad really. I love it here, but there is something magical about the beach. It is the most relaxed we've been in a long time. Since Mom died there's been a weight, we lifted it this summer, we healed," Donna smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Are you ready to go to Connecticut tomorrow?"

"Yes, and thank you in advance for coming along to help."

"No problem, I had wanted to get up to see Ginger, since she moved out of DC we hardly ever see each other. Are you sure you don't need me at the hospital?"

"No, that's fine, it's just the evening that we'll need you to watch the kids. You are such an angel Margaret, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

****

The hospital wing dedication was a small event, a few members of the press and a few hospital bigwigs. The Chief of Staff of the hospital had met with Josh and Donna beforehand and explained how Carol's money would be spent.

Josh was impressed with the hospital's dedication to research and offered an annual gift of a sizable amount of money in both the children's names.

After that meeting Josh and Donna and their children took a tour of the pediatric wing. Olivia delivered fruit baskets to some of the patients who were in for extended stays.

Then there was the photo op and the official unveiling of the plaque commemorating the Olivia Lyman Pediatric Research Center.

Josh and Donna mingled with the staff and press. Donna had taken Noah to the ladies' room to feed him, Olivia had tagged along with her mother, so Josh was wandering on his own.

"You look good J," her voice still had that nasal tone to it.

"Amy," Josh spun around unsure of having her at his back.

Josh hadn't seen her since that fund raiser before Greg's campaign, he wasn't sure why she was here now.

"I heard you were here today," she explained.

"Yeah?" Josh asked confused.

"My father is head of Neurology here, he mentioned the dedication."

"Really," Josh was trying to find any reason not to be here any more.

"Is Olivia Lyman your mother?" Amy asked distractedly as she stared at him.

"No," Josh chuckled, "Olivia is my daughter. My mother, who you met on more than one occasion, was Carol. She passed away earlier this year."

"I'm so sorry, that must have been hard," Amy reached out for his arm and placed her hand there.

"It was, thanks," Josh grinned slightly at how unconvincing her concern was.

"Donna looks tired," Amy indicated beyond Josh's shoulder, "must be hard having so many kids."

"We only have two kids Amy," Josh turned to see what she was referring to.

Donna had come out of the ladies room, her hair was perfect, her make-up flawless. She had Olivia by the hand and Noah draped casually over her shoulder, a soft blanket protecting her suit from any return appearances of Noah's lunch.

She kept an eye on Olivia who had asked to play with the toys in the pediatric waiting room, while talking to a reporter about her biography of CJ.

Josh didn't see anything tired about her. He had no intention of ever finding her tiresome either and he smiled coyly at Amy before excusing himself. He headed over to Donna and wordlessly took the slumbering baby from her shoulder and went to join Olivia in the play area.

Josh sat in a chair with his son asleep across his knee and watched as Olivia constructed a fortress out of cardboard bricks. He wanted to help her secure the walls, but left her to her own devices, she was doing just fine.

Amy watched from a distance, realizing it was never Josh who had the relationship issues.

*****

"I saw you chatting with Amy Gardner today," Donna announced from the bathroom as she did her hair for the hospital ball.

"Jealous," he grinned, his ego taking up the doorway as he leaned against the frame.

"Not at all, better you than me," she laughed.

"I used to sleep with that woman," Josh was indignant.

"But you never really liked it," Donna shrugged.

"Well, I mean I liked it," Josh admitted.

"You said it wasn't very good sex," Donna turned on him.

"It wasn't, but even not very good sex is enjoyable. It's like pizza, even not very good pizza is good."

"I'll pretend you didn't just compare making love to pizza, but as for the other, I'll have to take your word for it."

"You've never had bad sex?" Josh looked incredulous.

"Nope."

"You are lying," Josh accused.

"Nope."

"Then you're delusional."

"Nope."

"Stop saying `nope'."

"Nope," she giggled and closed the bathroom door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 2007**

*ding dong*

"Coming!"

Donna ran down the stairs, tripping over a pile of blocks Olivia had left near the stairs. She managed to keep herself upright, which was a good thing as she had Noah in her arms. Noah was half-dressed, but luckily Donna had secured the diaper before the doorbell.

*ding dong*

"I'm coming!" she yelled again, this time she was actually close enough for the person to hear her.

"Hi!"

"Sam?"

"That's me," he smiled that beautiful smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Donna furrowed her brow and Sam could see her trying to figure out if she forgot a scheduled visit.

"Can't a guy drop by and see his favorite munchkin," Sam took Noah from Donna.

"Sure, but not when it takes said guy six and a half hours by plane to `drop by'," Donna used her now free hands to make invisible quotation marks around the last phrase.

"Can I come in?" Sam grinned.

"Of course, get in here," Donna ushered him in to the house and took Noah back and placed him in his playpen before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"You look great," Sam smiled at her.

"I look like I've been run over by a bus, but thanks," Donna returned the smile and went to grab some coffee from the kitchen.

"It's decaf, but Josh hasn't seemed to notice."

"Very tricky," Sam sat and watched the baby intently.

"He's getting big," Donna sighed as she sat down.

"Yeah, he's adorable. Where's Olivia?"

"With Daddy, they went to the zoo today, they'll be home by dinner. Can you stay? Why are you here?"

"Your hostess skills could use a little brushing up there Donnatella," Sam chuckled.

"I mean, well it's great to see you, but why didn't you call and let us know you were coming."

"It was kind of spur of the moment," Sam grinned.

"Oh?"

"I think I want to move back."

"To DC?"

"Yes."

"Really? Why now?"

"I'm lonely Donna, I like California, but it's not really me. I need to be here, with all of you. I need to feel like the work I do matters. I don't feel alive in California, I need to be here."

"DC has a magic about it, doesn't it?" Donna scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah," Sam let out a breath.

"So that brings us back to tonight, will you stay here with us please?" Donna tried to improve on her hostessing skills.

"I would love to. I rented a car, my suitcase is out there, I'll go grab it," Sam smiled again and kissed Donna's cheek.

Having Sam around for the afternoon was a wonderful surprise as it allowed Donna to get some of the house cleaned up. Sam helped and watched Noah and by the time Josh was due home Donna was able to take a shower.

Sam was reading the newspaper in the kitchen. Noah was playing in his rolling chair on the floor. Josh came through the back door, Olivia asleep on his shoulder.

"Honey, we're home," he stage whispered so not to wake the slumbering child in his arms.

Sam lowered the newspaper and Josh yelped.

"Sorry," Sam laughed, "I realize I'm not as attractive as Donna, but you didn't need to yell like a..., like a little girl."

"I was just surprised," Josh straightened up and returned his voice to its more manly octave.

"Well, surprise!"

Josh tried to hug Sam without crushing Olivia and Sam dropped a kiss on the little girl's head.

"My wife does still live here though, right?"

"Yes, she is upstairs showering and doing womanly things," Sam gestured vaguely.

"Ooh," Josh waggled his eyebrows and headed for the stairs, but first he dropped down to one knee and kissed Noah's head.

"Hey little guy, you keeping Sam company?"

"He's a brilliant conversationalist," Sam grinned.

Josh tossed Olivia gracefully on her bed, took off her shoes and coat and put a blanket over her before moving on to his own room.

"Donnatella," Josh bellowed in a much softer tone than she was used to.

"Yes?" Donna stuck her head out of the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around it.

"I'm home," Josh grinned and kicked off his sneakers.

"I can see that," Donna smiled as she came out of the bathroom in a rush of steam. It appeared her hair was not the only thing wrapped in a towel.

"And I can see I am just in time to help you dry off," Josh reached for her and kissed her hungrily.

"I missed you today," she nibbled along the hard plain of his jaw.

"Well, it appears you had Sam here to keep you company. What's up?"

"He wants to move back to DC," Donna mumbled into the bare skin where his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Yeah?" that was a question and a moan jumbled together as her tongue snuck out to trace a tendon.

"Uh huh," she pulled at his shirt to take it off.

"What's happening here?" Josh asked as Donna pushed him toward the bed.

"Sam agreed to watch Noah for as long as I needed. Where's Olivia?"

"She's asleep," Josh caught on to Donna's plan and smiled.

"Sam said I should take as much time as I need and pamper myself a little. I was a little frazzled when he first got here. He told me I should relax and enjoy. And that is what I plan to do. Get on the bed," she pointed and Josh moved.

"I don't perform on command Donna," Josh tried to look incredulous.

"Yes you do," Donna smirked as she sauntered over to him.

"A man needs to be wooed Donna, aren't you the one who told me that," he glared at her teasingly.

"No, I told you a woman needs to be wooed. Men, not so much," she unwrapped the towel from her hair and shook the wet tendrils out.

"Don't think you can just bat your eyes at me and expect me to jump through hoops," Josh crossed his arms.

"Oh, no hoops this time Joshua, we don't have that much time," Donna giggled as she let the towel around her body fall to the floor, she could here Josh's breath catch.

"You look good," he tried to swallow.

"I don't want to pressure you though, if you'd rather wait," Donna went to reach for the towel.

"On the bed Donna, now," Josh growled as he moved toward her.

Donna giggled with delight as Josh pounced on her, kissing his way all over her warm body.

"You appear to be thoroughly wooed," Donna chuckled in his ear as she grasped his straining erection.

"Yeah, that towel thing is pretty effective," Josh groaned as she squeezed him through his pants.

"Let's get these pants off, shall we?" Donna squirmed underneath him to get in the proper position.

"Sam's downstairs," Josh stated, but didn't make any move to stop what they had started.

"He said he wouldn't come up here to get me unless Noah was hurt or exceptionally smelly," Donna worked on Josh's pants as she spoke.

"Well we better hurry then, the way that kid goes through diapers," Josh laughed as he wiggled his pants over his hips and down his legs.

Finally free of his clothes Josh was able to focus on his beautiful and naked wife underneath him. He kissed the space between before moving to the softer flesh of her breast, kneading at it as he licked and nipped.

Donna's head was hanging off the side of the bed and the blood was rushing to it, mingled with the sensation of his lips on her and his fingers moving with purpose over her clit she was soon on the edge of a fantastic orgasm.

One more stroke of his fingers over her and she held her breath, the pleasure almost palpable in her stomach before it crashed over her and she thrashed underneath him.

Josh kept one hand on her body, stroking softly, as he reached for a condom. He fumbled with it, but got it on and sank into her while she was still enjoying the aftershocks of her first orgasm.

"You feel so good," Josh smiled as he kissed her lips.

He pulled her up from the edge of the bed to support her neck better, pulling her further still to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Donna ran her hands down his back to his ass pulling him harder against her.

"Faster Josh," she whispered in his ear as she urged him on with her hands.

He complied easily with her request and picked up the pace, his head dropping to the crook of her neck.

"God you feel good," he gritted out as Donna brought her legs up, locking them behind his back and changing his angle.

With just a few more thrusts he was coming and chanting her name into the skin of her shoulder, kissing and biting at the skin there.

Just as his orgasm finished he reached between them to push her into another, her body shaking softly under his, her voice hoarse with completion.

Josh hopped in the shower as Donna brushed out her tangled hair and got dressed. Olivia had emerged from her nap, a little groggy and wandered in as Donna was going downstairs.

Donna scooped her daughter up and kissed her, carrying her down with her.

Sam was sitting on the kitchen floor trying to entertain Noah with a myriad of toys. He must have been succeeding as the little boy stared at him and smiled.

"Having fun?" Donna laughed as she came in the kitchen.

"Yes. You feel better? You look refreshed," Sam stood up.

"I do, I am," Donna was flustered and blushed a little and turned her focus to dinner.

"Hello Olivia," Sam walked over to the sleepy girl who was sitting at the table with her stuffed giraffe clutched tightly in one hand.

"Hi," Olivia said softly.

"You remember Sam, right Livvie?" Donna asked as she pulled out some chicken for dinner.

"Uh huh," she nodded, but made no move to go to Sam.

"She's shy when she's tired," Donna explained.

Josh came down and helped with dinner, catching up with Sam while he cooked.

Later, with the kids asleep the three adults sat down to tea in the living room.

"You OK Sam?" Josh asked as he snuggled into the couch with Donna.

"Sure," he smiled, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"Why are you really here Sam?" Donna asked quietly as she played with a thread on Josh's jeans.

"Angela," Sam grinned, brighter this time.

"Yeah?" Donna met his smile with one of her own.

"I can't stop thinking about her, it's been almost a year since the campaign, nine months since we danced at the Inauguration, we e-mail, we talk on the phone, but I really like her and I want to try. Am I being foolish?"

"No," Josh chuckled as he shook his head, "in fact, for once, you may be doing the right thing when it comes to women."

"I told her I was coming, she seemed excited."

"Then why the hell are you sitting around here with us?"

"I'm a little nervous. You said it yourself, I'm bad at this, not as bad as you were, but I'm bad," Sam laughed.

"I'll help," Donna sat up excited.

"Yeah, Donna's good at this," Josh nodded.

"I watch her press briefings and try to think of some way to tell her how I really feel, I never come up with anything good."

"You're a speech writer Sam," Josh laughed.

"I rarely write for personal occasions," Sam shook his head.

"Well I think you should start with a date Sam, kind of ease into the big declarations of love," Donna grinned.

"I told you she was good at this," Josh beamed at her and Donna shook her head at how stupid men can be sometimes.

Later that night with everyone tucked in to their respective beds, Donna slid under the comforter and curled up next to Josh.

Josh was reading, but put the book down and took off his glasses. He turned off the lone light in the room and turned to face Donna, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"So, Sam and Angela huh?"

"I think it's nice," Donna murmured sleepily.

"I want him to be happy. Did you see him look at Noah tonight? I couldn't tell which one of them was drooling more," Josh laid his cheek against her head.

"He deserves to be this happy," Donna sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Donnatella," he kissed her head before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanksgiving November 22, 2007**

**5:00 AM**

Donna fumbled with the alarm and snuggled closer to Josh.

"That kid sure is loud," Josh mumbled.

"That was the alarm clock Josh, not the kid," Donna giggled into his neck.

"Oh. Why is the alarm set?"

"For the turkey," Donna sighed and flopped on to her back.

"Does the turkey have an important meeting this morning," Josh laughed at his little joke.

"Yes, he has a meeting with the inside of our oven," Donna crawled out from under the covers.

Just as Donna grabbed her robe the baby monitor signaled Noah waking up ready for breakfast.

"He's an hour early," Donna looked at the clock.

"It's Thanksgiving, he needs to overeat as much as the rest of us," Josh grinned as he started to get up.

"You feed the kid, I'll start the turkey, and the coffee," Josh scratched his chin.

"That's OK, you don't have to get up," Donna waived him back to bed.

"Nah, I'm up. Besides, I'll have at least 3 naps today," Josh smiled as he kissed her.

Donna went in to the nursery and picked up Noah, he was getting quite big, now just over 5 months old. Donna sat in the rocking chair and began feeding him. The room was so quiet and warm, the heat having kicked on sometime during the night.

Noah fed happily, making the tiniest gurgling noises. Donna closed her eyes and made a mental list of all she had to do before the guests began arriving. Soon Noah had had enough to eat and Donna closed her nightgown and rubbed his back. She changed him and put him back in the crib, willing him to sleep for a couple more hours.

Soon Noah's eyes drifted shut and Donna left the room. She stopped and checked on Olivia, who slept like her father – sprawled across the entire bed, blankets flung willy-nilly. Donna adjusted the blankets and pulled the door nearly closed.

Donna went downstairs, the smell of coffee tempting her as she made her way to the kitchen. Just as she approached the kitchen she heard a terrible crashing noise, followed by a thud and a string of profanities coming from her husband's mouth.

"Josh?" she hurried into the room.

To her credit, Donna tried really hard not to laugh, but soon the urge just bubbled up inside her and she probably would have exploded if she hadn't. Of course the fact that she had tears streaming down her face she was laughing so hard didn't win her any points with Josh.

"Could you maybe pull yourself together and help me out here," Josh asked from the floor.

Josh was flat on his back, his foot in a smear of what looked like butter. The turkey was under the kitchen table and the pan was upside down by Josh's head.

"What," Donna tried to control her laughing, "what happened here?" she asked as she helped Josh to his feet.

Josh slid a few more times as a result of the butter on the bottom of his foot, but Donna got him to a chair, before crawling under the table to rescue the turkey.

"My life flashed before my eyes, and you know what, you're not as cute as I thought," Josh grumbled as Donna continued to giggle as she rinsed the turkey off.

"I don't think your life was ever in jeopardy," Donna turned and grinned at him.

"Maybe not, but I'd keep an eye on that turkey if I were you."

Donna rinsed out the pan and cleaned the butter off the floor before grabbing the bowl of stuffing from the fridge and stuffing the turkey.

"Did you turn the oven on?"

"Yes, and I made the coffee, so it wasn't a total loss," Josh finished getting the butter off his feet with a dish cloth, before getting two coffee cups from the cabinet.

"You did very good honey," she said in her most condescending tone complete with a pat on the head as he gave her a cup of coffee.

Donna got the turkey in the oven and closed the door. She had peeled the potatoes the night before, so she thought maybe they could get a little more sleep.

"How about we forget the coffee and head back to bed?" Donna suggested.

"You sure? Should we leave the oven unsupervised?"

"It'll be fine, just another hour or so," Donna reached for his hand and pulled him towards her.

Donna held her ground and when she pulled Josh he ran into her hard, his body coming into contact with hers. She made sure he didn't fall down again and then pushed her lips against his harshly.

He moaned into the kiss and returned it passionately, pushing her toward the closed door of the pantry. Her body hit the wall hard and Josh tugged at the sash of her robe, his hands roaming wildly over her body.

Donna could feel his hardness against her hip and arched her back for maximum contact. She tore her lips from his and latched on to the skin of his neck. Josh picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, trying to get inside her while they were still dressed.

Donna reached into his boxers and grasped him, he was hot and hard and she could feel a tiny bit of moisture on the tip. Suddenly she brought her leg down from his hip and dropped to her knees.

She took Josh's boxers down as she went and without preamble took him in her mouth.

"Uggh Donna," he blew out a harsh breath as her tongue moved over him.

He brought his hands to the pantry door and leaned against it as she continued to move over his cock with her mouth.

"Donna," he warned as his body started toward release.

Donna didn't stop, in fact she doubled her efforts, running her soft hands along his thighs, cupping his balls.

She could feel his legs shaking and knew he was trying to stop himself, she ran her hands along his backside and pulled him further into her mouth, looking up at him.

Her eyes were his undoing, as soon as she tilted her head and stared up at him with those eyes. The eyes that told him everything he ever wanted to hear. The eyes that promised him love and support for as long as they both shall live.

He came, hard, banging his hand against the pantry door. Donna waited for him to finish before slipping him out of her mouth and gracefully getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around him, she stroked his back and waited for his breathing to regulate.

"OK, no more sex in the kitchen, Olivia could have walked in on that," Donna came to her senses.

"Good point," Josh agreed as he nibbled at her neck.

"So, I'm not so tired any more, how about a shower?"

"Yeah," Josh was still a little dazed.

"You can reciprocate," Donna winked at him before heading out of the kitchen.

****

Donna had insisted on a casual Thanksgiving. The men thought this was a stellar idea as casual clothing allowed for more eating with less discomfort. She drew the line at Josh wearing sweat pants though. They settled on a well-worn pair of loose jeans and a long sweater that would hide any unbuttoned buttons.

Donna put Olivia in a pair of overalls and a turtleneck, pinning her hair back with little barrettes with leaves on them. She brought Olivia down to the kitchen and deposited her with Josh and Noah.

Everything on the stove was progressing nicely and Josh was arranging cheese and crackers for the football game. Noah was watching the pregame, wearing a tiny Green Bay Packers sweatshirt.

Donna, however, was still wearing Josh's tee shirt and boxers that she had put on after their shower.

"OK, what's left?" Donna surveyed the kitchen.

"Well, now don't get me wrong here, I think you look stunning, but you might want to put some clothes on," Josh indicated her appearance as Olivia giggled.

"OK, OK, I'm going. Toby and Margaret will be here any minute, you'll let them in?"

"No, I'm planning to leave them out on the lawn, really enjoy the day like the Pilgrim's did. Did they have picnic tables back then?"

"Funny, funny man," Donna mocked as Olivia continued giggling.

"Daddy is very funny," Donna scooped up Olivia.

"You're funny Daddy," Olivia poked him in the nose.

"Here kid, have some cheese," he handed a piece of cheese to the girl in hopes of shutting her up.

When Donna came back down 25 minutes later Margaret and Toby were there and watching football with Josh.

"Who's winning?" Donna plopped down on the couch next to Josh.

"Packers," everyone answered in unison.

"Woo hoo!" Donna raised her hands over her head and Olivia did the same.

"I brought pie," Margaret smiled.

"Mmm, what kind?"

"Pumpkin and blueberry."

"That's two separate pies right?" Josh asked.

"Yes," she glared at him.

"You never know with these fancy cooking shows," Josh waived toward the TV.

"Well, I made apple crisp," Donna ignored her husband, "so that will be a nice combination. I have ice cream and whipped cream," Donna was ticking things off on her fingers.

"There was whipped cream in there?" Josh got this look of revelation on his face.

"Down boy," Donna patted his arm as she stood to answer the door.

Leo had arrived, he too had what looked like a very expensive very yummy dessert.

"I think we should skip the turkey and go right for dessert," Donna announced as she brought the box into the kitchen. She retrieved a soda for Leo and commandeered Margaret for girl talk in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Donna asked as they sat down with their own little plate of snacks.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Toby, you look like you're keeping a secret," Donna raised her eyebrows.

"You can't tell him I told you."

"I won't," Donna crossed her heart.

"We're getting married," Margaret beamed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Margaret smiled.

Donna was about to burst, her cheeks were red and her smile couldn't have spread any farther. She wanted to squeal, but didn't want to draw attention to the secret.

Then as if by divine intervention, Donna heard the Packers score a touchdown and let out a shout of joy.

Sam and Angela arrived shortly after Leo with Angela's roommate Brooke. Brooke was from California, she and Angela had met in San Francisco, and she was unable to get back there for Thanksgiving, so Donna had insisted that she come along.

With everyone there Donna came out with a tray of apple cider and announced dinner would be ready in about 30 minutes.

Finally all of the food was on the table and the guests took their seats. Donna was in charge of the blessing and she stood at the head of the table and looked at her loved ones.

"The complexion of this gathering has changed a little since last year. We've had friends come home," Donna reached out to run her hand over Sam's head.

"We've had some new friends join us," Donna smiled at Angela and Brooke.

"A new person entered our lives," Donna made eye contact with Noah who was content in Leo's arms.

"And one left us," Donna squeezed Josh's hand.

"Life can bring so much joy and so much sorrow simultaneously and we would like to thank all of you for sharing in both with us this year and for being here with us today. We're very lucky to share our lives with you," Donna smiled and sat down and Josh leaned over to give her a kiss.

Sam did the same and helped secure Noah in his high chair.

Dinner conversation was lively and Donna kept catching Margaret's eye wondering if they were going to make their announcement tonight. Margaret kept blushing and looking down so Donna laid off.

Just as everyone thought they could not possibly eat another bite Donna announced that dessert would be ready in a few minutes.

Donna went off to start the coffee and tea and warm the pies and the apple crisp. Josh came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Happy Thanksgiving," she turned and kissed him softly. His mouth was warm and she could taste the rich red wine and the tang of cranberry sauce as her tongue ran along the roof of his mouth.

The tea kettle whistled them out of their kiss and Donna poured the boiling water in the tea pot to steep.

Josh helped serve dessert in the living room, everyone reclined and relaxed as they sipped their warm beverages.

Donna gave Olivia a cup of milk and a piece of pumpkin pie before taking her own seat next to Josh.

Toby leaned forward from his seat on the hearth, Margaret sitting on the rug in front of him.

"I wanted you all to know," Toby started and smiled at Donna, "those of you who don't already, that I have asked Margaret to marry me and she has agreed."

A cheer went up from the crowd as Angela leapt up to hug Margaret and Josh turned to Donna with a question in his eyes.

"I just found out today," she calmed him down.

"So give us details," Sam piped up.

"Actually there aren't many yet," Margaret smiled, "we were thinking about soon though, maybe New Year's Eve."

"That's only 5 weeks away," Leo pointed out.

"We know it's soon, but we don't want a big wedding, just some friends and family," Toby said.

"It'll be hard to find a place that is available for that night," Sam rationalized.

"How about here?" Donna offered.

"Really?" Margaret smiled.

"Sure, there's plenty of room, we could hire a caterer," Donna was already making a list, so when she turned to Josh for his agreement he could hardly refuse her.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

"Absolutely, it's settled, come on ladies, we have a wedding to plan," Donna announced as she stood up.

Margaret got up from the floor and hugged Donna.

"Thank you," Margaret squealed.

"You're welcome," Donna returned the hug.

"Let's do it," Angela led all the women in to the kitchen.


End file.
